


Draecember 2017 Day Eleven: Interacting with Horde

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [11]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Booty Bay, Foul Language, draecember2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: At the end of the Lich king campaign, Jen finds herself in Booty bay enjoying the time off. However, a patron gets on her nerves and she has to confront them.





	Draecember 2017 Day Eleven: Interacting with Horde

For the lawless individual not looking to be scrutinized by the law and wanted taps of alcohol that flowed like milk and honey, nothing was sweeter than the arid warm port town of Booty Bay. Ran by the Goblin Cartel’s this was a mercenary town through and through. The best contracts were often given out here, bartered in blood rather than first come first serve. Taverns often spilled into the streets, fights all around with many sleeping bodies littering the wooden walkways. The town only had one rule, don't piss off the Goblins. Beyond that, if the coin was flowing, the guards would often look the other way what extracurricular activity was taking place. The town was in a thunderous victory today, as was all of Azeroth. The Lich King had been slain and there was peace for a time between then and the next conflict. Anyone looking for a little adventure was in town and the Goblins welcomed it with open arms. Coin was being spent at a rapid pace and the greedy Goblins were swimming in their fantasies of gluttony.

It was on a night like this Jen found herself in a crowded bar. Thankfully, she had herself wedged in a corner with an entire bottle of scotch all to herself, ready to watch the people celebrate the night and finally relax. Months upon months of cold Northrend winter had done its toll and she was happy to relax in the warm night of Booty Bay with a good drink as well as interesting and entertaining company. She couldn't help but chuckle at the Elven couple and the scene in front of her. From what she could gather, it seemed like this man had brought a woman with him to celebrate, only to have run into his supposed girlfriend whom he had told was not going to be here tonight. She, however, was found getting a bit too handsy with another man and the ensuing argument unfolding was a sight to behold. She giggled, grabbing her bottle and raising it to her lips, frowning as a single amber bead slipped out. Had she gone through the whole bottle already? Knowing she wouldn’t get her seat back upon leaving, she still conceded and went back down to the bar. She pushed her way through the crazy crowd, finally getting to the bar. She carefully handed the bottle back to the barkeep, along with some coins, waiting for her replacement.

“Well well, looks like we have a strong one here, don't we?”

Not really knowing she was being called out, she idly looked around before feeling a sharp elbow on the side of her body.

“Hey, horn brain, I'm talking to you.”

She clutched her side, shooting daggers in the direction of the voice. There sat an Orc, mug full of a foul smelling grog of some kind, slurping away disgustingly as the rest of his lackeys looked on.

“Look at this pretty piece of ass, strutting herself around the bar like she owns the place.”

 

She rolled her eyes, grabbing the bottle and leaving before feeling him grab onto her arm.

“Hey, I wasn't finished with you. It's polite to answer someone when they pay you a compliment.”  
The Orc turned to his friends, muttering in Orcish “Who does she think she is, resisting a body like this?”

She yanked her arm away, speaking back to him in perfect Orcish.

“Someone that could kick your ass if you don’t shut up and let me go my way.”

He turned back astonished, before growling, once again speaking Common.

“With that puny form? You want to make a bet on that? Ill arm wrestle you right now, drink to the winner.”

She shrugged, placing her bottle down and eyeing him up and down.

“How about this, I win, you leave me alone for the rest of the night. You win, ill spend the rest of my evening with you, how does that sound?”

The Orc’s eyes lit up before his ugly, toothy grin and chuckle came through.

“Alright, it's on.”

The crowd made their way to a table, setting up on either side. Both of them leaned and clasped their hands together. One of his lackeys held their hands.

“Ok, on your marks, get set…..GO!”

Muscle began to strain as the pair of them pushed back on the other. A significant crowd gathered as yelping, hollering, and cheering from everyone rang around them. At first, the Orc’s raw strength proved superior. Though Jen could hold up, he was seemingly slowly whittling her down. He had her about three-quarters of the way down before he looked up, flashing a smirk as the sweat poured from her brow. Jen calmy giggled, her eyes flaring a sickly fel green as her muscles flexed and strained. Like she fought a child, she quickly gained ground on the orc. A panicked look came over his face as she slammed his hand hard into the table, immediately pull back and howling, rubbing the pain from his hand.

“Aw, too bad love. I thought you Orc’s learned your lesson never to mess around with Demons again. I guess they never learn.”

She gave him a quick wink, retrieving her bottle, and heading out of the bar for the evening. She brought the bottle to her face and gnawed at the cork, yanking it free with her teeth and spitting it into the ocean, giving her throat the refreshing liquid it wanted. She was happy to be back, even if there was only going to be peace for a time. She knew soon enough more dangers would threaten this world and even then, there were people all around that needed help. She was glad to be here, ready to help in whatever way she could and help whoever she could. Yes, even the Orcs.


End file.
